The present invention relates to a novel and useful game method which is game of skill.
Bowling games have been played for centuries. The objective of bowling is to topple as many bowling pins as possible during the frames allotted and the number of rolls the balls permitted within those frames. It may be apparent that the best bowlers normally throw as many strikes or spares as possible in the shortest possible time.
Other variations of games employ boards or cards having a multiplicity of numbers in various spaces thereupon. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,952 shows a game board using a mathematical base system designed to teach the "new math". U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,352,209, 917,060, and 1,357,778 show a game apparatus using a bowling type arrangement and a board having a particular pattern which may be used separately from or in conjunction with the bowling game.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,024,043 describes a recording apparatus for a bowling scorer which provides a visual record of a bowling game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,240 describes a bowling game which is used in conjunction with a color-coded score card. The coded numbers selected from the bin are placed on the score card which resembles a bowling score card.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,963 shows a bingo type game which is used in conjunction with a race result.
A game of skill which utilizes the game of bowling and a game board to provide unusual results would be a notable invention in the field of games.